


Dating of the Un-Fulfilling Pitch Varient

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fighting, Kinda, M/M, pitch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Spending time around your pitch-mate is not always a great idea.Except when it's a great idea.





	Dating of the Un-Fulfilling Pitch Varient

Equius and Gamzee had been fighting but not, no nothing they did was anything close to the grandiose combats depicted in the great epics of their times, Gamzee had been annoying him all afternoon, draping himself in Equius’ space, stealing the pieces he was trying to work with just as he reached for them and finishing with a disgusting lick up his cheek before finally moving to go entertain himself with a deck of cards he pulled from somewhere. It had been logical for Equius to bother him in return, all it took was a bump of his leg to bring Gamzee’s card towers down, with no effect to his own work of course.

The small sounds of frustration, low and growled under Gamzee’s breath were… very gratifying to Equius’ ears.

Time passed as such for a while, only to be broken when Equius felt something impact the side of his skull unexpectedly. Investigation showed Gamzee’s card box lying innocently upon the floor and had the other really just thrown them at him? Really?

He turned to face the clown and yes, yes it appeared that he had indeed, how rude of him.

“What brought that wriggler-ish action on?” He asked, playing at innocent even as Gamzee’s eyes narrowed further at him. “Acting out without cause or reason is not something one of your standing should engage in.”

“Like you’re one for talking about wriggler-ish actin,” the snarl in Gamzee’s voice had Equius stiffening, sweat beading at his brow.

“I assure you that I have no idea what –“

It’s a bundled up sock this time, clean thankfully, but why is Gamzee carrying around clean socks of all things?

“Did you just – ?”

“Shut yourself.”

Equius promptly ‘shuts himself’ what a ludicrous manner to order his silence, couldn’t the other even do that correctly?

“If you do it again, Imma come over there and smack you.” The words were stiff and cold, forceful and demanding Equius listen and pay attention to them. Which he was, he heard everything Gamzee was telling him.

Hence the fact he was very prepared for Gamzee’s first punch when he knocked the tower over once more, moving out of the way with the swiftness of expecting the attack. The strike that came immediately after less so.

Equius wasn’t one to let himself be stunned for long though, especially not when the Highblood was finally fighting him like he was supposed to.

Up until the point Equius came out as the victor.

He froze, stiff with confusion and mind racing as he tried valiantly to come to terms with this turn of events. Gamzee wasn’t helping in any way shape or form, just remaining perfectly calm and tranquil under him as if there weren’t bruises forming on his skin. The shapes of Equius’ fists blooming in shades of purple under loose fitting fabric, another issue they clashed over Equius had told Gamzee to get things that fit him and to eat better, this idiot of a clown.

He startles, nearly jumping from his skin at a thump against his flank, focusing back on Gamzee enough to catch the smirking curl of his mouth.

“Ya know what to do there bro?” Yes, of course he did, the implication had Equius baring his teeth at the clown. “Just cause you look like somebody came in and stole the knowing straight outta your pan bro, if it was ever there to be beginning with.”

“I know what I’m doing,” rising to his taunt was far too natural for Equius, and the other’s smile widening to show off sharp teeth even more so. “Though you are not one to be in a position to say anything.”

“Not a motherfucker’s fault if a brother can’t be all up and getting into the feeling of a good thing,” Gamzee reached up to trace his fingers over one of Equius’ eyes, shades lost somewhere in the scuffle, claw pressing down just shy of cutting open skin. “Not a motherfucker’s fault ya can’t just relax and have fun.”

“That is a blatant lie!”

Gamzee just shrugs under him. “Nah, don’t be thinking it is.”

The honk of pain Gamzee makes when Equius digs his fingers into one of the larger forming bruises is _very_ satisfying.


End file.
